Bound: Rebound
by Sapphonic
Summary: [Suby & Lubysan] Follow up from Bound:Unbound. Luka gets entangled in a threesome with Abby and Susan. Susan has some surprising news, how will Abby react? [FF & MFF] [Rated for Content]
1. Bound: Rebound

"**Bound: Rebound"**

Suby / Lubysan

**Summary:** Follow up from Bound: Unbound trilogy. Set two weeks later after Kerry's harassment on Susan. Abby and Luka talk after his split from Sam… Abby offers Luka something to fulfil his wishes... (No not a baby!)

**Disclaimer:** Lyrics "She's the One" written by K. Wallinger but sung in Robbie Williams's version.

**

* * *

**

Dreading

Abby is stood leaning, before her dining table, looking down at her newspaper taking a sip of her coffee. She takes a quick glance at the news on TV and looked down as she turned the page. Took another sip and glanced at the TV again and noticed at the corner of her eye, Susan standing at the bedroom doorway.

"Hey"

"Hey" Susan said groggily.

"You ok?" Abby asked turning to grab a mug to pour some coffee. She hands it to Susan.

"Thanks" Susan takes the mug and leaned in to kiss Abby. "I guess I'm ok, I suppose I will have to face her"

"I know" Abby nodded and turned back to her newspaper. "I'm surely you're not scared of her"

"Hell no!" Susan snapped "It's just humiliation, I'm angry at what she's done"

"I'm sure she feels bad," She said turning a page.

"Whose side are you on?" Susan frowned

"Hey hey calm down will you!" Abby turned to Susan place both hands on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I'm so worked up"

"Don't be, she's not worth it" Abby leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss.

"I can't believe two weeks is up" Susan mumbled against Abby lips.

"Remember Susan, Kerry is the coward one who had to take leave because she couldn't face you. You should walk in to your ER with your head up high. Show her that you're defiant"

_I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
And if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

"Yeah" Susan nodded with a sad smile.

"You will be ok hun…"

_We were young we were wrong  
We were fine all along  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

Susan stepped forward behind Abby and slipped her hand round her waist and rested her head on her shoulders to look to down at the newspaper.

_When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling_

Abby placed her arm over Susan and turned her head round to her. Abby stretched her neck to reach so she can kiss Susan again. She parted Susan's lips for her to probe her tongue inside. They spent a moment kissing with their tongues vigorously stroking against each other.

_When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna play  
You'll be so high you'll be flying_

Abby guided Susan's hand between her legs and moaned out loud from the firm strokes. The heat rose between them, Abby turned her body to face Susan. She sat up on the table and pulled Susan on to her. They made out passionately on the table…

_Though the sea will be strong  
I know we'll carry on  
Cos if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

**Love Radar**

"Dr Lewis, I have a message from Dr Weaver to say that she is taking more time off, another two weeks" said Jerry waving a note under Susan's nose.

"Oh? Ok" Susan wanted to jump for joy. It would be a little unprofessional doing it in the middle of ER!

"I can't believe that Weaver suddenly decide to take another two week leave?" Luka commented, tapping away on the PC.

"Good" Susan said bitterly, snatched her chart from the rack. She is relieved she was dreading facing her today.

"Susan! Why is she taking time off?"

"I don't know she's maybe taking a break like spending time with her son Henry" Susan replied. She perfectly knows that Kerry Weaver is taking time out keeping a low profile after sexually harassing Susan. "How often does Weaver take a break?"

Abby entered the admit desk and Susan is just about to leave to see a patient. They both purposely brushed their hands together and smiled at each other. Their touching "fix" kept them going for the rest of the shift.

"Hey Luka, I erm… sorry about you and Sam splitting up" Abby came up from behind handing over a chart for him to sign.

Luka swung his head to look at Abby "We split weeks ago"

She nodded in surprise "Oh?"

"Some things are best kept quiet in this place" Luka scribbled his name on the chart and handed it back to Abby.

"Absolutely" Abby agreed, as things are best kept quiet especially her "curious" affair with the ER boss!

"How did you know?"

"Guess? The nurse with the "love" radar"

"Chuny" Luka shook his head in amusement. "Abby I need someone to talk to. Actually I wanted to talk after I split with her. It just you seemed to be occupied at the moment"

"Luka you know I'm always here" Abby smiled wryly

"I didn't want to bother you"

"You never bothered me" She said, "How are feeling now Luka?"

"I'm ok I suppose. I feel relieved that I don't have to face anymore arguments now" Luka pursed his lips.

"I know it not nice to come home to that"

"You know me, do anything for a quiet life" Luka smiled painfully "Sam and I just never connected, every time we talk it turned in to a full blown argument"

"Luka, I am sorry to say this" Abby placed her hand on his shoulder "I don't think Sam ever understood you"

"That's why I like talking to you, you understand me" Luka said, looking down at a space on the floor.

"I found it tiresome that Sam kept running to me asking questions about your past"

"Really?" Luka quickly looked at Abby. "What you say?"

"Nothing, not my place to say. I told her to talk to you"

"Thanks Abby for confiding"

"No worries"

"Hey you want to join me for coffee at Ike's later?"

"Sure I love to" Abby smiled.

"Abby your patient's ready for suturing" Chuny walked passed grinning.

"Thanks Chuny" Abby followed the nurse and turned to Luka "Catch you later"

Chuny grinned teasingly at Abby during their stroll to the treatment room.

"What?" Abby snapped looking at Chuny in the corner of her eye.

"Nothing"

Abby grabbed hold of Chuny's arm to get her full attention "What ever is running through your mind, it's not happening, you know me and Luka. We were only talking"

"I wasn't smiling at that"

"Well what?"

"You and Dr Lewis yesterday, in the trauma room and similar thing two weeks ago"

"And?"

Chuny raised her hand putting her forefinger and thumb together "Don't you think you two were a little close…"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Abby scoffed and walked in to the treatment.

Abby dragged a stool and sat by the patient.

"I'm going to suture the wound now Mr Harrison, this local might sting a bit"

Chuny handed over the syringe and teasingly mouthed at Abby "Dr Lewis" and puckered her lips to kiss.

Abby turned her head quickly away from Chuny. She felt her face glow with the heat from her blush. She coughed then concentrated on her patient.

**Coffee**

"Sam wasn't that adventurous in bed"

"No?" Abby shrugged her shoulder taking a sip of her drink. She frowned at his sudden mention of their sex life.

"Apart from the arguments, we try to spice up our love life by doing something different in the bedroom"

"Luka why are you telling me about your sex life?"

He shrugged "I don't know, because I'm lacking it"

"Eh? You split weeks ago, can't be gagging for it already"

"We haven't done it for months"

"Oh?" Abby raised her brows.

"I completely put her off after suggesting something to spice it up"

"What did you suggest? S & M!" Abby laughed out loud. "Yeah whip her to death!"

"Not funny Abby" Luka frowned. "I asked her if she was interested in doing a threesome."

"Really?"

"Yeah she was horrified" Luka said "I thought she knew that it was a fantasy for most guys."

"Obviously she didn't want to share you with anyone"

"She didn't want another woman in bed with us. It has to be a man. I didn't want that"

"Well it's that's a 'no win' situation Luka!"

"Anyway since we haven't chatted for a while. I heard that you were seeing that med student"

"Oh no not you as well" Abby gasped "I tried to keep that quiet, but the silly guy couldn't keep his mouth shut"

"I heard it from Chuny" Luka laughed.

"Who else?" Abby had to laugh and rolled her eyes

"So are you seeing anyone now?"

"Nope" Abby lied.

"I think you are"

"Well ok, sort of" She sighed "I don't want to talk about it"

"Why not? You can talk to me. I talk to you"

"I know Luka. This is different. It's shockingly different. It wasn't meant to happen, no not at all. Actually I wouldn't dream of it until something happened to us. We couldn't resist because there was a connection and yes chemistry"

Luka paused to think about what Abby had said. "I have noticed you and Susan have been close lately but you're best friends. I can't think of anyone"

"Susan and I are more than best friends…" Abby confessed, arching her brows.

Luka's jaw dropped to the floor "I…erm… Had no idea! But Abby you're not gay? Are you?"

"No I'm not, I guess I'm Bi if I'm having sex with my best friend"

"I'm in shock"

"Don't be… We still like guys ok? We are just going through a comfort phase ok? We have no interest in any other women what so ever" She shuddered.

"How did this start?"

"You remember Susan and I were abducted on Sam's birthday night out"

"Yes… what happened? You two never talked about it"

"We were taken to a this place, I guess it was like a brothel. We were forced to have sex with each other, if we refused they would shoot us dead"

"Bastards"

"We had to do it in front of an audience, well we couldn't see them. They were behind the mirrored wall."

"That's humiliation, but then what you two did to each other must have been good!"

Abby chuckled.

"So you two have been seeing each other all this time?"

"No. Nothing happened for the last 6 months since it happened, until a few weeks ago, we got close again"

"I don't know what to say… I guess you're not available?"

Abby frowned "Luka, you still want to do a threesome?" She said, changing a subject.

Luka is lost for words.

"I'll do one with you," She offered with a smile.

"Really? Ok"

"Why don't you ask Susan if she likes to join us for a threesome?"

Luka choked and spat out his drink and leaned forward to get the napkin from the dispenser to wipe off the coffee from his pants.

"What? You trying to get me fired for asking the boss if she likes to do a threesome"

"Luka, it's only Susan! Not like if its Weaver or Anspaugh" Abby laughed, grabbing a handful of napkins and rubbed them along Luka's inner thigh. He raised his brows and smiled at Abby. Abby gave him her seducing look. Luka blushed.

"Unless Susan not good enough for you?" Abby raised her brows.

"She's fine. She's cute"

**Asking The Boss**

"Hi Susan"

"Hey Luka"

"Erm… can I have a private word with you?"

Susan nodded "Sure, in there?" She asked pointed at the empty trauma room.

Luka nodded in reply and followed the blonde. Susan turned to look at Luka and gently folded her arms, tilting her head waiting for him to say something. Luka is stood there trying to find the words.

Susan frowned "Is there something wrong Luka?"

"No"

"Well I haven't got all day standing here waiting for you to say something"

"I erm…" Luka coughed and raised his brows "I was wondering if you would like to join me and Abby for a…" He mouthed as he doesn't want to be heard "Threesome"

Susan looked at Luka in shock for a minute; he wanted the ground to swallow him up after seeing her expression. She then stifled a laugh. Luka started cursing Abby by muttering under his breath that he was going to get her for this. "Damn it Abby"

"Abby set you up for this?"

"Erm yes…"

"Sure, name the time and place, I'll be there" Susan laughed again and walked out of the trauma room.

Luka shook his head, as he couldn't believe the response from Susan. She is _really_ up for it.


	2. Bound: Rebound II

**"Bound: Rebound II"**

**Summary**: Sequel to Rebound. Luka gets entangled in a threesome with Abby and Susan.

**Warning:** Rated M for Threesome Sexual Content… (Content is tamer than the first Bound trilogy but still not for the prude at heart!)

* * *

**Sandwich **

"God Abby I'm so nervous doing it with Luka" Susan said as she walked in the lounge, waving her arms with a little take-out bag in her hand.

"Ah so Luka asked you" Abby chuckled. She is sitting at the table doing her paperwork. She glanced at Susan's hand "If I'd known you were going to Jumbo Mart…"

"It's ok I have enough for us both" Susan smiled opening the bag, pulling out a sandwich and handed to Abby.

"Oh thanks, are you sure?"

"Yes." Susan sighed nervously. "Oh… yes Luka did ask me"

"And you're nervous?" She shook her head.

"Oh yeah. It's ok for you, you dated him a few years ago" Susan nodded grabbing a mug to pour some coffee in to it. "You know what he's like"

"So?" Abby shrugged biting in to her sandwich. "We never done it with Weaver before"

"Oh please!" She winced "Don't say her name"

"Susan it's gonna be fine" Abby smiled "I'm sure Luka's nervous too"

"Yeah but the last guy I slept with was Chuck" Susan waved her sandwich around "I mean that was two months ago" and took a bite.

"You slept with Chuck two months ago?" Abby gasped, "I didn't know you both got back together?"

"Only for a couple of weeks. We decided it wasn't working. It's obvious why we split up in the first place" Susan shrugged, trying not to speak with her mouthful. "I don't know why we briefly got back together. Maybe to work something out"

"You love him?"

"No" Susan shook her head "That's why the fling ended, I didn't have any feelings"

"I think you wanted to get laid!" Abby laughed. She rose up from her chair to place her empty mug in the sink.

"Ha ha very funny Abby" Susan leaned her hand against the counter and took a sip of her coffee.

"I am surprised that you haven't mentioned your fling since we've been seeing each other"

"Abby I hardly ever think of… It never crossed my mind. I'm sorry"

"Have you heard from him since?"

She nodded taking a swallow of the last piece of her sandwich "Yeah he left a message on my answer machine few weeks back to say that he got a new position in the East and wished me all the best"

"Oh? Does that mean you don't know where exactly he's gone to?"

"Nope I haven't got a clue" Susan shrugged again "Suppose that's a good thing, at least he's out of my life completely"

"Yeah like Carter. Out of mine too after emigrating to Africa" Abby half smiled. She placed her hand on top of Susan's and leaned forward closely to her face. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah I am after 8 pm. I meeting my friend for dinner after work"

"Ok. Luka's available. He's coming to my place"

"Yeah? Why don't you cook him a meal to get that mood setting" Susan sniggered "And get him drunk so he wouldn't remember me being there!"

"Susan! Don't put yourself down like that" Abby tugged Susan's lab coat and gave a quick peck on the lips "You're beautiful. And Luka thinks you're cute"

Susan laughed nervously and drank the last bit of her coffee "I got to go. I want to see if those lab results have come back"

"After 8 at my place tonight" Abby called out watching Susan heading towards the door.

"Yes yes I'll be there" Susan waved and left the lounge.

**Setting the Mood**

"That was delicious Abby" Luka smiled placing his knife and fork on to the plate. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" She smiled, collecting the plates to put them in the sink.

"It's been ages since I've had proper cooked meal" He said taking a sip of his wine. "I've been living on those lousy ready meals"

"Hmm I know the feeling" Abby nodded. "I've been too exhausted to cook for myself lately"

"Or exhausted after making out with Susan at every spare moment you have?" Luka joked. He had to laugh.

Abby scoffed at him playfully. They heard the intercom buzzed.

"That'll be Susan" Abby walked to the intercom and presses the button. "Come on up!"

"Thanks" 

Abby opened the door slightly and headed to the kitchen to wash the pots.

"Hi" Susan smiled entering the apartment and closed the door behind her. Rosy cheeked from the cold weather outside. Her cheeks got redder when she saw Luka, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"Hi" Luka nodded giving a little wave.

"Hey" Abby greeted drying her hands on the towel. "Want some wine?"

"Oh yes please" Susan replied taking her coat off and her face grimaced when she said. "God I feel so hot this evening and it's freezing out there. I think I'm coming down something? But I don't feel ill at all"

Abby paused for a moment and frowned at Susan.

They all sat in the lounge, chatting and drinking wine. Each one of them scared to make the first move to start the planned activity. The awkward and embarrassment is still hanging over until Abby plucked up the courage.

Abby rose up from her sofa "So who's gonna join me in the bedroom?" She smiled wryly. Rubbing her hands together.

**Ménage a Trois Again**

Luka and Susan stood in Abby's bedroom uncomfortably. Abby had to laugh at them as she is laid back about the situation. She is experienced in sleeping with the two.

"Susan and I will start first," Abby suggested. She tugged Susan's blouse to pull her towards herself. Abby brushed her lips against Susan's and parted them to swirl her tongue inside. Pushed her on to the bed and climbed on top of her. Slowly undressed her tracing her kisses all over her cleavage and tummy. Susan returned the favor.

Susan, on her all fours with her tongue tracing the arch of Abby's top lip. Abby who is kneeling, parted her mouth to invite Susan's tongue to explore inside. Abby moaned as Susan swept her tongue deeply. Luka's eyes marvelled as he watched the naked two, concentrating on each other. Luka climbed on to the bed to join in their kissing. He entwined Abby's hair with his hand to pull her away from Susan and guided her to him. He kissed her. Abby groaned as he explored his tongue vigorously in her. He broke away and turned to kiss Susan. Susan was taken by surprise, as they've never kissed before. Luka turned back to Abby and traced his kisses all over her, stomach, hips, breasts, and sternum and along her shoulder blade making his way to her mouth again.

Luka stripped off his clothes. Susan eyes widen when she saw Luka's well-endowed manhood. Abby smiled and winked at her. Abby took Susan's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. She guided both their hands to wrap round Luka's arousal. Luka moaned out loud at every stroke, mumbling in Croatian.

Luka couldn't take his eyes off Susan's full breasts and cupped one to wrap his mouth over her areola.

"Mmm" She moaned when he gently bites her erect nipple. He traced his tongue along her soft skin, encircling it round her naval then made his way down to nibble her inner thigh. Then wrapped his mouth over her clitoris, sucking it gently. Susan gasped. She is purring in her throat, her breathing is getting heavier and more erratic. Abby slipped his arousal into her mouth and swung her leg over Susan's face for her to nuzzle her womanhood. They lay in a triangle position on the bed. Luka worked on Susan, Susan worked on Abby and Abby worked on Luka until they all climaxed in unison.

After lying there for a moment, recovering. Luka quickly managed to get aroused again and tore open the foil wrapping of the condom and rolled it on. Abby straddled on to his hips. She leaned over to kiss him and her tongue travelled all over his body. She sat up and arched her hips to guide his arousal in to her.

"Ugh!" She moaned as she lowered herself on him to fill her completely. She started to gasp out loud when she rocked her hips back and forth rhythmically. Luka held on to her small pert breasts. Susan, who is straddling over Luka face, muffles his groans, which made her moan too feeling him against her arousal. Abby and Susan both passionately kiss and caress each other over him. Luka grunted as he bucked his hips upwards rhythmically. Hearing Abby moaning and groaning made him reach his climax and Abby followed. She collapsed on to his chest catching her breath and rolled over on her back.

Susan climbed on top of Abby. They both kiss deeply with their fingers enlaced. Luka is back on form again, he rolled on another condom and entered Susan from behind.

"Oh!" She yelped as she jerked her head up. Abby laughed at the surprise on Susan's face, the force into her tightness. Susan moaned out loud at every thrust she received from Luka. Luka leaned forward to lie on Susan's back and hung his head over her shoulder, trying to fight with Susan, over Abby's lips. They all kissed together and their bodies rocked back and forth. While Luka's pumped in hard and out. Susan managed to bend her knee to raise herself slightly to prevent from Abby being crushed from her and Luka. Susan slipped her hand between Abby legs to stimulate her, Susan continued to moan out until she climaxed. Luka and Abby followed shortly after.

They all lay embraced. Abby is sandwiched with Luka snuggled from behind and Susan in front of her. Exhausted from the session, they fell asleep…

To be continued...


	3. Bound: Rebound III

"**Bound: Rebound III"**

**Summary:** Sequel to Rebound II. Susan has some surprising news, how will Abby react?

Disclaimer: Lyrics: Absolute Beginners – D Bowie, Stay by Me – Annie Lennox & The Crying Game – D Berry. (Almost a song-fic chapter)

**Morning After**

Radio Alarm clock turned 6 AM and blared out a song.

_I've nothing much to offer  
There's nothing much to take  
I'm an absolute beginner  
But I'm absolutely sane  
As long as we're together  
The rest can go to hell_

Susan ignored the clock, situated on her side of the bed. Abby crawled over Susan to reach for the 10-minute snooze button.

_I absolutely love you  
But we're absolute beginners  
With eyes completely open  
But nervous all the same_

"God Susan" Abby groaned as she pressed the button and shook her head at her friend

"Sorry" Susan smirked and rolled to her side taking half the covers with her.

"Where did Luka go?" She frowned looking round the room.

"He left last night," Susan mumbled with her eyes still shut.

"Oh?" Abby arched her brows.

"He said he didn't have change of clothes so he went"

"Could have wore scrubs at work"

"Not to a meeting" She replied. Suddenly Susan's eyes opened wide "The meeting! Oh god, I've got to get up"

"But its not on till 10"

"I've got some preps for it" Susan rose from her bed. She puffed out her cheeks from the queasiness in her stomach. She walked over to open 'her little' drawer and pulled out a clean pair of underwear. Abby made a space in her bottom drawer for Susan, for her overnight stuff.

"I'll make breakfast," Abby offered, climbing out of bed.

Susan winced and rubbed her tummy. "I'm not that hungry actually"

"Susan you've gotta eat"

"Oh do me some toast then" Susan sighed getting dressed. She sniggered when she spotted the discarded condoms on the bedroom floor.

Abby paused to see what humoured Susan. Her eyes followed where she was staring.

"Huh! Men they can't clear up after themselves" Abby laughed, picking them up and left the bedroom.

"That was good last night" Susan called out buttoning up her blouse.

"Yes it was" Abby smirked as she walked back in the bedroom. She stopped in front of Susan. "Would you do it again?"

"A-huh" Susan nodded trying not to laugh. She blushed "It was good fun, it turned me on watching you having sex!"

"Mmm I found that too, with you" Abby laughed "Should have seen your face when he entered you"

"Why? Was it bad?" Susan eyes widen in shock, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No" Abby replied in a low tone. A smile crept on the side of her mouth. "It was nice, very nice watching you on the receiving end"

Susan blushed and bowed her head. Abby stretched her hand and placed it under Susan's chin, lifted it and pulled her towards herself. She planted a kiss on her lips.

"Susan you've gone shy?"

She nodded taking a hard swallow "I have"

"Why" Abby shrugged and frowned.

"You know how I feel about you, you know what I said?"

"Yes and you know how I feel about you?"

"But I've never said that…" Susan paused for a second and said softly "I love you…"

Abby froze looking at Susan. She didn't know how to react to that. She knew that Susan mentioned that she was in love and Abby felt the same in return. She gathered it was more like lust, most people say that as in figure of speech.

The radio alarm clock blared out again.

_Stay by me  
And make the moment last  
Please take these lips  
Even if I have been kissed  
A million times  
_  
Susan arched her brows as she anxiously waits for Abby to saying something. Abby stepped forward, placed her hands on Susan's shoulders and smoothed out the material of her blouse.

_And I don't care if there is no tomorrow  
When I could die here in your arms  
Even if the stars have made us blind  
We're blind we're blind  
So blind in love  
_  
"I am going to have you for breakfast" Abby smiled. Susan gasped in surprise when Abby pushed her on to the bed and climbed to lie on top of her. Abby looked down at her "I love you too" and leaned in to kiss Susan, stroking her hair and the other hand pulling her underwear down. "And I want to hear you moan out my name when you come"

Abby rolled on her back and guided Susan's hip to straddle on top of her. Susan now sat directly on her face. Abby is resting her hands on to her waist. Susan whimpered when Abby gently dug her teeth into her clit. Susan's breathing gets heavier as Abby worked slowly and hard through the alphabet with her tongue. The brunette wanted to see which letter she could make her come. Abby traced her hand urgently over Susan's body. Susan reached behind giving Abby gentle strokes between her legs.

_Sweet darling  
Don't you know that we're no different to anyone  
We stumble  
We falter  
But we're no different that anyone_

"Oh god! Oh oh" Susan moaned out loud gripping on to the bedcovers when Abby reached to the letter M. Susan swung her head and moved her hips back and forth uncontrollably trying to fight off the climax. She groaned out "Oh god Abby! Ugh! Ooh-hhhh-h-huh!"

After Susan climaxed, Abby smiled wryly looking up at her flushed face. Susan smiled back catching her breath and slid her body along Abby and laid on top to kiss her. Susan parted Abby's mouth with her tongue to deepen their kiss. Susan could taste her juices on Abby's lips. They spent a few moment lay embraced before getting ready for work.

_And all the winter snow has melted down  
Into a pool of silver water  
And we're standing in a thunder cloud  
Dark as your hair  
Dark as your hair_

**Meeting**

Susan is chatting away to Dubenko as they entered the meeting room. Susan froze on the spot in shock and nearly dropped her literatures when she saw Kerry Weaver sat down at the end of the table. Kerry gave Susan a painful smile. She blinked hard in return and sat down where Dubenko had gestured her.

"I thought Weaver was off for another 2 weeks?" Susan leaned to whisper in Dubenko's ear.

"She decided to come back today" Dubenko replied turning to Susan's ear.

Susan nodded listening to him and spotted Luka sitting opposite. She blushed with embarrassment when he smiled at her. Anspaugh rose up and started the meeting.

"I don't feel so good," Susan whispered again.

"What's up?" Dubenko asked flicking away his stray curl away from his eye.

Anspaugh is distracted from their murmurs. "Is there a problem Dr Lewis?"

"Yes sir there is," She grimaced.

Kerry sunk in her chair dreading what Susan might say. Only her and Susan know what happened two weeks previous. Kerry is unaware that Abby knows about the incident.

"I don't feel so good, I felt like this since I got up," Susan rose up from her chair. Pushed her files to Dubenko and nodded "Will you all excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

"It's ok Susan I'll do your literature for you"

"Oh thanks" She smiled painfully.

Everyone murmured as Susan left the boardroom. Kerry blew out a sigh of relief as she thought the blonde was going to drop her in it. She knows that she's guilty of sexually harassing the Chief of ER.

"Will you excuse me for a minute" Kerry rose up quickly and followed Susan. Kerry called out to her in the hallway. "Susan!"

Susan froze on the spot and turned to look at the Chief of Staff.

"I'm so sorry Susan, I wish I can do something to make up for it"

"Yeah leave me alone, I'm love with someone else" Susan glared at Kerry. Her face is turning in to a whiter shade pale. Susan started to walk away "I gotta go"

**Nausea**

Abby stood at the admit desk collating her paperwork and spotted Susan running down the hallway and entering the ladies room. Abby frowned and decided to head towards there out of curiosity.

Susan dashed into the nearest available stall. She squatted down in front of the toilet and started to wretch. Susan lifted her head up and heaved by blowing in and out air. She leaned over to throw up again. Abby walked in to the room and stood by the door looking over. Susan shuddered from the bitter aftertaste and reached out for the tissue. She stood up straight wiping her mouth and turned round.

"Oh god Abby!" Susan jumped putting her hand on chest. "I didn't hear anyone come in"

"Are you ok?" Abby asked

"Not really." Susan replied heading to the sink. Turned on the tap and leaned over to drink from the tap, swished the water round her mouth and spat it out in the sink.

Abby chewed on her lip, narrowing her eyes at Susan. Susan looked back at her as she reached for the paper towel from the dispenser.

"Yes I know what you're thinking," She said, wiping her mouth again.

Abby raised her brows and stood silence.

"What?" Susan said defensively and noticed the hurt look on Abby's face.

"Nothing"

"Ok ok It's just dawned on me the I haven't had my second period, now I've been sick" Susan shook her head "I put missing the first one down to stress with everything happening"

Abby continue to stand silence looking at Susan.

"Oh no" She rubbed her hand on her forehead. "I can't believe this is happening"

"But it is happening and it wasn't me, I'm not the father!" Abby hissed. "You are having Chuck's baby, if that's is his?"

Susan quickly looked at Abby after hearing her tone. She shrugged "How this happen?"

Abby sarcastically said, "Well… you have a man… and a woman. The man's penis enters…"

"Yeah yeah I got it thanks, very funny" Susan interrupted and shrugged. "But we used precautions every time?"

"Oh no Susan! Chuck has left town" Abby gasped in sarcasm. "How will you tell him now?"

"I don't know…" Susan almost choked with tears welling up in her eyes "I don't know where he's gone"

"I guess you'll be bringing the baby up on your own?" Abby arched her brows and half smiled.

Susan stared hard at Abby, clenching her jaws, trying not to break down in tears.

"I have a patient waiting" Abby said abruptly pursing her lips. She stepped back and opened the door to leave the room.

"Huh! Thank you for your support!" Susan snapped.

Abby flashed her eyes as she walked thorough the doors.

_Why there are heartaches, why there are tears  
And what to do to stop feeling blue  
When love disappears _

I know all there is to know about the crying game  
I've had my share of the crying game

After watching Abby's sudden departure, Susan thoughts were how was Abby feeling, she couldn't decide on her expression as if she was shocked, upset or angry.

Susan felt disappointed that Abby could have been more supportive… especially she said that she loved her.

_First there are kisses, then there are sighs  
And then before you know where you are  
You're sayin' goodbye_

_Don't want no more of the crying game_

The tears started to roll down Susan's face…

* * *

Follow up: Bound To Shock 


End file.
